Marauders and Minxes
by Corvixen
Summary: The Maraders and Minxes are two groups when fighting together are not to be crossed. On the way to Hogwarts, they encounter a disaster. By what is unknown yet, but it hates Lily. A J/L and AF/RL
1. Marauders and Minxes

Lily Evans sat back onto her canopy bed and started the end of her transfiguration essay. Lily had left it until the end of the holidays. She hated transfiguration. Why is there always so much homework? She sucked on her quill for a while, considering what to write.  
  
Lily Potter was 16 years, and heading into the last years of Hogwarts Wizarding school. She had waist length auburn hair (which was getting lighter each summer) which she always wore in a braid. Her nose was cute and lightly freckled, but the most amazing thing about her were her eyes. They were emerald green and crystal clear; they were so expressive you could understand her without talking. She was wearing today bellbottom jeans with tied died flannel shirt. She had packed her best clothes in her trunk, ready for Hogwarts.  
  
Finally exhausted with her homework she got up and went out to see Arabella Figg, (who lived a few streets down from her). They both went to wizarding school, but also went to the same elementary school. Arabella was so close to her that Lily thought of her as the sister she never had. Petunia, Lily's biological sister, loathed her with such passion, that Lily only thought of her as a tenant living in the same house as her.  
  
The sun was beating down on her neck as she took a left, and began to walk up the pathway to Arabella's house. She could already Arabella up on the second floor. Arabella's house was summed up in one word- elegant. A three story house with the largest front yard you could imagine. However, this house wasn't out of the ordinary in this neighborhood. Everyone had grand house's, like it was a competition to have the best. Lily's house was similar, but it held no class. It was cozy, in a spacious way.  
  
Lily knocked on the door, but it was open. She knew she was welcome around anytime. She stepped in through the door, and met Mrs. Figg in the kitchen. "Hi Lily, how are you?" Mrs. Figg asked as she hunted around for some eggs. "Oh, I'm good Mrs. Figg, and yourself?" Lily replied, trying to keep a straight face. Mrs. Figg had a neon sign trailing her that said 'I'm in the Navy'. Obviously Mrs. Figg didn't notice. "Fine, thanks. Bella's in her room." Bella was Arabella's nickname. The sign changed color. And Lily tried to stifle her laughs. "Thank you."  
  
Lily bounded upstairs and walked into Bella's room. It was incredibly sunny. Bella sat on her bed, stroking her pet- Crookshanks. Bella had shoulder length blonde hair which was up in a barrette. Her blue eyes were piercing, and no one was better than Arabella at Denfense Against the Dark Arts. Today she wore a white cotton blouse over a white skirt. She looked angelic. "Hi Bella!" "Hi Lily!" said Bella jumping up and went to hug Lily. At that moment, Lily's tawny owl came at the window and flew over to Lily. "Oh, you're such a good owl, Athena," Lily said as she took off her message. "Here, have a.. uhhh..," at this point, Lily scrounged around in her pockets and found a rice cracker, "rice cracker." Athena nipped Lily's finger gently, and nestle in the corner of the room.  
  
"Ooooo, what's that?" asked Arabella as Lily opened her letter. "It's from James!" she squeaked as she went to read it.  
  
(A/N- do u guys want to know what it says. Really? Do u?) Dearest Lily, Missing you! Can't wait to get back at Hogwarts, and see you again. Padfoot here has (ssshh, don't tell ANYONE. On second thoughts tell everyone) a thing for Arabella Figg. * This is where Lily squealed in delight. It was only common knowledge that Arabella liked Sirius since 3rd year. * How were your holidays? Mine were fun, but it would have been a whole lot better with you. Anyway, as soon as I meet you on the Hogwarts Express, I have a little something for you. Once again missing you so much. With love- James. * This is where the letter got messy (presumably from Sirius) and was crossed out and re written Jamsie Poo *  
  
James Potter (aka Prongs) was Lily's boyfriend. Had been since 2nd year. Him and the rest of the Marauders were considered royalty, and James was the king. James had messy black hair (which only added character said Lily many a time), deep chocolate eyes, and the cutest face which could have he most innocent look (only achieved when he was guilty). Even though many girls had major crushes on him, everyone knew he was off limits. Lily on the other hand was also off limits and extremely popular. She was part of the group called the Minxes. She, Arabella and two others- Emma Williams and Paige Lovejoy were royalty in the feminine sense. Everyone knew it. The rest of the Marauders were Remus Lupin (aka Moony), a cute guy with straw like hair, and the most sparkling grey eyes; Sirius Black (aka Padfoot), tall, fit brunette who was on the quidditch team along with James. He was also very cute; and Peter Pettigrew (aka Wormtail), he was nothing like the rest of the Marauders. Although he was cute, he was cute in a mousey way. He was short, chubby, and had absolutely no brains whatsoever. But whatever made the Marauders like him, was good enough for everyone else.  
  
"Oh wow," said Bella as she finished reading the letter. "Do you think James is telling the truth?" "Of course he is. Sirius would be stupid not to like you," Lily said, walking up to Athena who was still in the corner. Lily hastily wrote a reply and sent it with Athena. 'I can't wait for the holidays to finish!" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Okay this is chapter one, and what do u guys think of it? Plz, plz, plz review. This is my first ever fanfic. I really hope you like it. 


	2. The Sad News for the Minxes

Okay, my fiorst fanfic, I hope this works. Echolark- Thanks for the review. I know that Arabella's a bit old.. buty I can fantasize. I'm also gonna have Arthur Weasly in there as well, as head boy. :D  
  
Chapter two * * * * The hustle and bustle of Kings Cross station was deafening. Lily found herself getting lost into the crowd. "Urggh," she said aloud as a middle aged man shoved Lily's shoulder.  
  
With a great effort, she managed to get onto platform 9 ¾. Stopping to get her breath, she had a chance to look for the other members of the Minxes.  
  
Through the crowd she noticed a mop of messy black hair that could never be mixed up with anyone else.  
  
"Hi Jamie," she said as he came toward her. He had a glint in his eye.  
  
"Hi, Chick pea," he replied, chick pea being his pet name for her. He reached out for her hand, and took it. "Ahh, you have no idea how much I missed you over the holidays," he said.  
  
"Not as much as you missed Snape," she quipped giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She laughed as she watched his face contort into a ball of disgust. He opened his mouth to object.  
  
"You have got to be joking! If I never see that greasy, pureblood that thinks his farts don't stink ever again it'll be too-"  
  
"Too what?" came a voice from behind the pair. They quickly looked around. Snape stood with his arms crossed, and behind him were Crabbe and Goyle (dads of the future Crabbe and Goyle).  
  
"Speaking of the devil." muttered Lily. She looked at Snape and frowned. James laughed at Snape.  
  
"Too soon. Too sodding soon." Snape's face didn't flinch.  
  
"Get used to this face, one day you'll be working with this 24 hours a day. as my servant!" Snape retorted, looking smug. Crabbe and Goyle just guffawed.  
  
"Yeah, the day pigs fly!" James spat, Lily laughed. Someone else laughed too. It was Sirius. He had crept up behind them.  
  
"And you'll be one of them, those flying pigs. Great for parties!" James and Lily snorted with laughter. Imagining Snape as a pig was just about as fun as seeing (the future) Malfoy as a ferret.  
  
Suddenly, Lucious Malfoy walked up to Snape and his gang. "Why don't you and the mudblood disappear? You're cramping our style," he said. His eyes focused on James.  
  
"What style?" muttered Lily. Sirius tried to disguise his laughter for a cough.  
  
"All too happy to, we'll see you around," said James, ". or smell you, whatever comes first." With that, they left, almost doubled up with laughter.  
  
An evil glint in Sirius's eye caught James's attention. "What are you thinking of?" asked James. Lily looked over at Sirius. He was thinking of something alright.  
  
"PleasecanweturnSnapeintoaflyingpig?" he rushed, then gasped for breath.  
  
"Huh?" James and Lily asked in unison.  
  
"Please. Can. We. Turn. Snape. Into. A. Flying. Pig?" Sirius repeated. The gleam (if possible) was stronger that ever.  
  
"Perhaps my friend, perhaps.," said James, ".Only if we turn Malfoy into a ferret!" They snorted once again.  
  
At that moment, Remus and the rest of the Marauders and Minxes caught the trio.  
  
"Oh, there you are!" said Remus, "We were looking for you!" Eyeing them trying to stifle their laughter, he asked "What's so funny?"  
  
With this the trio burst into laughing again. Lily calmed herself down and explained. "They're gonna turn Snape into a flying pig." Sirius butted in, "Don't forget Malfoy! We're gonna turn him into a ferret!"  
  
"That's genius!" exclaimed Remus, his eyes shining.  
  
"We know, we know. Problem is, we have to figure out how. A mutant version of the Polyjuice Potion?" Sirius thought aloud. "We'll think of that later, on the train. If we don't hurry up, we'll miss it!" said Remus. * * * * On the cabin, the 8 coolest people of Hogwarts sat down in their usual cabin.  
  
The Marauders were in the corner, hatching schemes. This left time for the Minxes to catch up.  
  
"Hey Paige," said Bella, "What's up with you?" Paige was looking out the window, watching the scenery pass.  
  
"Nothing much," she sighed again. She had long black hair, with a slight wave to it. She was tall, sexy, naturally and her eyes were hazel green. She was a Euro-Asian, part Vietnamese and part English. Her dad was English, her mum was Vietnamese, and they were both magical.  
  
"No, really, what's wrong?" asked Bella.  
  
Paige sighed. "It's just that. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through Hogwarts this year."  
  
The rest of the Minxes turned around, suddenly interested.  
  
Lily looked thoroughly concerned, in fact, the whole group looked concerned. "Honey, what's eating you?" Emma asked gently. Emma was what you called a classic beauty. Her long chestnut hair swept down past her waist. She had blue almond shaped eyes.  
  
Paige started to cry. "It's just that my brother died last week. The funeral was yesterday. He was one of my closest friends. He was only 10!"  
  
The Minxes looked shocked. They had all fell in Love with Eric Lovejoy. He was an adorable 10 year. It just seemed so wrong that someone so innocent could die like that.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry," said Lily. The Minxes rushed around Paige to comfort her.  
  
The rest of the trip was mainly consoling, except for right at the end. * * * *  
  
Hmmm, bad place to leave it, but I had to put SOMETHING up by today. Anyway, The new chapter should be up soon. Keep those reviews coming! 


	3. The Incident

Thanx to all the reviews (in total-2. such a sad amount) PrincessIvy- thanks for reviewing,, I thought no one like the story, so I gave I up. But since you like it so much, I wrote the next chappie. Your stories are brilliant!  
  
Disclaimer- although I love Harry potter to death, I unfortunately don't own them. Don't sue! Unless you want a 13 yr old's pocket money. ____________________  
  
There was about ten minutes to go to Hogwarts. Everyone was still sitting around Paige, and comforting her.  
  
"Paige, everyone is here for you. You're gonna have a blast this year!" said James.  
  
"Yeah, Jamie's right. Anyway, if it makes you feel better, we'll build a shrine in honour of him," said Lily.  
  
"You would do that, for me?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well, duh! You're our friend. Anyway, I think it's time to get changed," said Lily.  
  
The Minxes got up and went for their robes. They turned around to see the Marauders staring eagerly at them.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Emma.  
  
"Nothing. Carry on, carry on," said Sirius. He was pretending to drool.  
  
"Oh, grow up! Scat, we're gotta get dressed!" said Lily laughing.  
  
"Awwwww." said the Marauders in unison, but they got up and trundled out of the cabin anyway.  
  
The girls chatted as they got dressed. Paige finally seemed to get colour back into her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my god. Is it just me, or is Sirius getting hotter every year?" asked Bella.  
  
"Well, YOU would notice, wouldn't ya?" replied Emma. Lily cracked up.  
  
"Too true!" she said. Her laughing made everyone else laugh. Lily Evans had the most contagious laugh you've ever heard.  
  
Suddenly, the PA system on the train came to life. "We have arrived at Hog- "  
  
CRACK!  
  
The side of the Minxes cabin was now dented, as if someone fired a canon ball at it, only it was like 20 times bigger. Then-  
  
BOOM!  
  
The side then exploded. The Minxes were thrown aside; ash streaked each of their faces.  
  
"Urggh. Ouch. Merlin's beard, what was that?" asked Emma. Lily got up, and went to inspect the hole the explosion caused.  
  
"I don't know." was all Lily said. She looked up, only to see a huge shadowy figure disappear into the Forbidden Forest. "Did you see that?"  
  
"See what? Ow, I don't think my ribs go that way!" replied Bella. Despite their situation, the girls laughed.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The door to the cabin was flung aside, and the Marauders, and the authorities (A/N- you know, teachers, driver, heads etc) stood there.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked James, rushing to Lily's side.  
  
"I'm fine. But what was that?" asked Lily. One of the teachers looked grim.  
  
"We aren't sure. We were hoping you would answer that," the teacher replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry we couldn't be of any help," said Lily, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Nothing to be ashamed of," whispered James into Lily's ear, "I wouldn't know either."  
  
"Lets get you to Madam Pomfrey's ASAP," said the grim teacher. And with that, the Minxes were bundled together, in a carriage, not waiting for anyone else.  
  
The ride was essentially silent all the way to Hogwarts, the foursome only thinking about the incident.  
  
Review Please!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
